


Tirons au sort

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Blood, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Explosions, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers.</p><p>Il n'y a pas assez de chambres pour tout le monde au Devil's Nest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tirons au sort

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** * chante sur l'air de "trois petits chats" * Pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi, moi, moi…
> 
>  **Thème :** #10

"Bon, un peu d'attention."

Les Chimères se retournèrent. Kimblee, lui, ne prit pas cette peine. Il venait de trouver un coin de bar où il serait tranquille. N'importe quel autre coin de bar eut fait l'affaire, les Chimères auraient rapidement compris qu'on embêtait pas l'Alchimiste Ecarlate. Mais il avait choisi celui-là.

"J'ai fait un tour d'inspection, continua le dénommé Greed, et bilan… pas assez de chambres pour tout le monde. Vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous mets pas à la porte. Mais on devra être deux par chambre."

Murmures, bien sûr. Certains regards se tournent vers la jeune femme nommée Martel. D'autres vers Kimblee. Plus apeurés, ceux-là.  
"C'est simple : on va tirer au sort. J'ai déjà préparé les papiers. En fait, ce sont des morceaux de rideaux, mais y avait pas mieux. Vous piochez dans la corbeille. En fonction des numéros, vous avez vos chambres, et vos colocataires. C'est bon, c'est pas trop compliqué? Parfait. Je commence."  
L'homonculus posa la corbeille sur une table basse et piocha un papier.

"Numéro 10, lut-il à voix haute. Bon, à… toi."

Il désignait Dorchet. Une à une, toutes les Chimères vinrent piocher.  
Ce fut le tour de Martel. Greed sourit.

"Tu as l'autorisation de piocher le 10.  
_ Non. Numéro 6.  
_ Ah. Pas de bol alors…"

Toujours personne pour le numéro 10 après Martel. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de papiers, et plus beaucoup de personnes à répartir.

"A… toi."

Cette fois, Greed désignait l'alchimiste.

"Hey oh, je te parle!"

Kimblee tourna la tête.  
"Quoi?  
\- Viens piocher ton numéro de chambrée. A moins que tu dormes par-terre."

L'Ecarlate leva les yeux au ciel et daigna quitter son coin de bar. Il plongea la main dans la corbeille, prit le papier, lut pour lui-même, haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à repartir.

"Dis… Kimblee, c'est ça? demanda Greed. Quel numéro? Qu'on sache au moins avec qui…  
\- Numéro 10."

Grand silence dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'Homonculus, qui affichait un grand sourire. Un très grand sourire.

 

* * *

 

 

Kimblee regarda à peine l'état de la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit qui était dorénavant le sien, puis s'y allongea, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

"Alors, fit Greed en entrant, ça te va?  
\- Mouais. Pas le grand luxe. Mais toujours mieux que la prison."

L'homonculus haussa les épaules et referma la porte derrière lui.

"Bon, je t'avoues, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Et puis, cent cinquante ans, ça m'a suffit pour me reposer."

Pas de réaction. Pas même pour les 'cent cinquante ans'. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait en obtenir plus pour l'instant, Greed s'assit également sur son lit. Pour se relever au bout de trente secondes.

"Dis, c'est pas très pratique pour discuter… t'es un petit peu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je vais arranger ça.  
\- Pas la peine, ça me va comme ça.  
\- Oui mais moi ça me va pas. Je veux qu'on soit plus proche."

L'homonculus poussa ainsi son lit à travers la pièce, occasionnant un bruit épouvantable. Et bientôt les deux lits se touchèrent.

"T'en fais un peu trop je crois,, signala Kimblee.  
\- Mais non mais non."

Avec un soupir d'aise, Greed s'allongea. Kimblee se tourna de l'autre côté, face au mur.

"Je suis de ce côté. On regarde les gens quand on leur parle.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler.  
\- Moi si.  
\- Parle tout seul alors."

Nouveau soupir de Greed, un peu moins ravi cette fois. Il fut patient durant deux minutes.  
Au bout de deux minutes, il passa son bras autour de l'alchimiste et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux.  
Kimblee fut patient durant une seconde.  
Au bout d'une seconde, il se retourna pour faire face à l'Homonculus, leurs visages si près l'un de l'autre, posa ses mains à plat sur son torse et… boum.  
L'Ecarlate essuya ensuite le sang sur son visage.

"Adieu, colocataire. Belle explosion.  
\- Oui, très belle je confirme."

Cette fois, il y eut une réaction. Kimblee se releva presque en sursaut pour faire exploser immédiatement la chose qui venait de se recomposer. Et qui, sous ses yeux, se recomposa encore.

"Celle-là n'était pas mal non plus.  
\- . . .  
\- Non, tu ne rêve pas. Surprenant, hein?"

La chose avait repris une forme humanoïde. Greed souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Je suis un être plein de surprises.  
\- Combien de fois tu peux te recomposer?  
\- Pas à l'infini, mais presque.  
\- Presque? Très bien, ça me va."

Cette fois, l'Homonculus fut plus rapide et attrapa les poignets de l'humain, empêchant ainsi toute explosion.  
Il y eut un temps de silence, chacun observant l'autre. Puis Greed lâcha Kimblee, qui se rassit sur le lit, sourit et se rallongea, face à l'homonculus qui fit de même. "Intéressant" fut le seul autre commentaire de l'Ecarlate.  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, quelques minutes. De temps en temps, la main de l'Homonculus s'avançait pour toucher la peau de cet Alchimiste qui le tentait tant, mais s'arrêtait à mi-chemin. Et repartait. Et était arrêtée par la main de l'Alchimiste en question.  
Jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui, Kimblee, qui attire Greed vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et il apprécia le baiser presque autant que le bruit de l'explosion qui suivit.

 

* * *

 

Il y avait une glace, dans la chambre. Par miracle, pas trop abîmée. Torse nu, un vieux pantalon couvrant le reste, Kimblee s'observait, rapidement.  
Il remarquait les entailles, aux mains. La prison. Quelques bleus. La prison aussi, pour la plupart.  
Quelques morsures, peu profondes, de moins en moins au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était laissé faire. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait eu que très peu d'explosions après.  
Et… nouveau, ces bras autour de sa taille. Ce murmure à son oreille.

"Salut.  
\- Salut."

Et rien de tel qu'une belle explosion pour bien démarrer la journée. Puisqu'il pouvait, autant en profiter.

 

* * *

 

Il restait quelques papiers dans la corbeille qui avait servi pour le tirage au sort. Des papiers en trop. Tous avaient été placés au fond de la corbeille. Et tous avaient, inscrit en lettres rouges, le numéro "10".  
Quand Greed voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'avoir.

 **Fin**


End file.
